A Peek Into Deathly Hallows
by Decendingflame
Summary: Ebbe is a normal girl who loves Harry Potter. So what happens when she gets sucked into her favorite book just as Voldemort is rising? Can she keep herself from being killed with her newly found magical abilities? Could she even change how the course of how the book is meant to go? Will she ever see home again? Rated T for mild swearing and possible gory scenes.
1. Boring Days

**Sup peeps! This is my first Fanfiction so don't judge mega harshly. But please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters except what I create myself. I wish I owned Harry Potter though. I would change a lot. Especially Fred dying. He was my favorite twin...**

* * *

Ch. 1

Ebbolina Angelin Eustances California Lucila Kens was as a rather shy, awkward girl who hated her ridiculously long name especially since she lived in San Diego, California (being named after her state was an object of humor for most of her classmates). She didn't really have any friends at school and most girls would ask her in a very slutty way to give them her full name. She wished everyone would just call her Ebbe, but they preferred Ewwstances, Lucy the Goose (or sometimes just plain Goose), Bolina, Cali Ken, and An-Gel-In-Hair.

Ebbe was definitely _not _looking forward to her senior year in high school which started in three days. Her summer had been wonderful. Her parents left her alone most of the time as they were always consumed with work and that suited her just fine. When she was tired, she went to bed, when she was hungry, she rang for their chef, Jean-Claude, to bring her something. When she wanted to go down to the beach, she grabbed a towel and jumped into the salty waves. When she just wanted to sit and read, she sat and read. Summer was always best for Ebbe. Her parents never had time for her but she didn't care. They both had very important jobs and that was why Ebbe was quite wealthy. But she didn't care about this either. Sure it was great to have a maid to clean her room for her and a chef to cook for her and a butler to bring her her food and things. And it was sure nice to live in a house that has a perfect beach view and to also own that portion of the beach so that Ebbe could have it all to herself. But still, Ebbe would've been fine in any house so long as she was near enough to the beach and had her books.

Those were the two things she loved most in the world: the beach and books. Her favorite series was, without a doubt, Harry Potter. It wasn't just the story that she loved, it was the appeal of being a witch. To go to Hogwarts, learn magic, grow up and marry a wizard. When Ebbe was 10 and 11, she was convinced that an owl was going to show up one day and announce that she was a witch after all and she was going to learn with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger. But her 11'th year passed and she came to learn that there was no magic school. The only thing Ebbe could look forward to now were the movies. Deathly Hallows part 2 was coming out in July, and she was rereading the 7th book to prepare for it.

That was what she was doing now. She was getting to the very last pages and had decided she should read it again, just in case, when her mother came in looking a bit worn from the climb (Ebbe's room was on the very top floor of a 5 story house and had a stunning view of the beach).

Ebbe looked up in surprise. Her mother never came into her room. She always sent Marta, their maid, or Phil, their butler, to get her if she wanted to see her.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Ebbe said perhaps a little rudely but it was no matter. Ebbe rarely saw her parents and she felt that she didn't need to be polite to someone she didn't know.

"I'm your mother. I can be here if it pleases me."

Ebbe rolled her eyes and said, "Let me rephrase: What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice," she replied but without much force

Ebbe rolled her eyes again and stared pointedly at her mother.

She stiffened slightly and said, "Well, anyways...I just wanted to talk about your birthday."

Ebbe smiled. So she finally remembered her birthday? "My birthday was last week."

"Yes and, well...you didn't have a...party or something."

"So?" Ebbe was now annoyed. She wanted to get back to her reading. "Since when did you care?"

Her mother looked like she wanted to reprimand her but didn't seem to have the courage. "I was just wondering if you wanted to...do something nice...for your birthday...like shopping...or something..." she trailed off looking very much like a scared rabbit.

Ebbe's eyebrows shot into her hairline. Was her mother actually trying to connect with her? She wished she had a video camera. "I don't want any new clothes or anything but thanks for the offer," Ebbe replied curtly, "But if your going out, could you get me some hair dye?" Ebbe hated her muddy yellow hair that fell flat against the middle of her back.

"H-hair...dye?" her mother was obviously not expecting this answer and didn't seem to know what to do. "Ok...W-what color?"

"Hmmm. How bout' you get me some black? And chocolate brown? And coffee brown just in case. And some silvery white-ish. And maybe some blue if I don't like the white one...please," Ebbe added as an afterthought.

"O-ok," her mother replied and retreated quickly from the room. Ebbe smirked at her back. Her mother was a very harsh and dangerous lawyer who had earned herself a bit of notice in the world of law. She wasn't afraid to take on even the most difficult of cases. But talking like a normal mother to her 17 year old daughter? She would rather take the case.

Ebbe smirked again and turned to the beginning of her book but found that she couldn't concentrate. Instead, she put on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and watched it on her large T.V. She couldn't wait till part 2 came out, but she still needed to wait a whole school year.

Ebbe sighed. School started in three days. Bye-bye summer and hello bullying, homework, and spending five hours a day in a classroom.

* * *

**So the first chapter is a little slow I guess but I wanted to introduce Ebbe before I jumped into things. Do you like the name I made for her by the way? Well leave it all in the reviews. I'll try to update it at least once or twice a week but now promises!  
**


	2. Where'd history class go?

**Chapter 2 takes place about two or three weeks into school. It's when Ebbe gets sucked into Harry Potter world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda...Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Ebbe pushed her way through the crowded halls and struggled to her locker. The bell was going to ring in a minute and she really needed her history book for A.P world. She managed to get it out just as the bell rang. Ebbe ran down the hall and darted into classroom B8. She took her seat in the back of the classroom and opened her history book. Over it, she put down her tablet and opened up to her virtual book list.

The teacher, Mr. Bartle, walked in slowly. He was very old with lots of wrinkles and and extremely boring. Ebbe thought he was rather like Professor Binns in Harry Potter. Mr. Bartle assigned the reading they were to do and then sat down to read the paper. That was all he ever did: he gave the pages, and then handed out a worksheet at the end of class for homework which he often forgot to collect the next day. At the end of every chapter he had a short test and then he moved on to the next chapter.

Ebbe never read her history book in class. She always did it at home. Instead, she did homework for other classes or read on her tablet. Ebbe had a lot of homework today but she didn't want to do it. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and just wanted to sleep. But she would never be able to get away with sleeping in class. This was her third year having Mr. Bartle and he never seemed to realize that nobody ever did the reading. But he _always_ saw when someone was sleeping.

Ebbe gave a soft, nearly inaudible sigh and scrolled through her books. Finding Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, she leaned her cheek against her hand and stared at the first chapter.

Ebbe could hardly read the words she was so tired. Her eyes drooped a little but she swiped the page and read on. She new the story so well, that she said the next words before it happened.

"Miss Kens!" Ebbe was so startled that she nearly fell out of her chair. She had never heard Mr. Bartle's voice go above a droning whisper. "I don't care if that fancy tablet of yours has references to help you with your history, you will not use electronic devices!" A snigger came up from several girls in the front row and Ebbe glanced at them before putting away her tablet. They all had their phones out and were texting each other. They had probably informed Mr. Bartle of her tablet. Ebbe knew that they were jealous of her better technology, but she still thought it that what they did was a bit nasty. But no matter. Ebbe pulled out her hardback copy of Harry Potter when Mr. Bartle had returned to his desk and continued reading.

Ebbe got through the first four pages before she knew she was going to fall asleep if she didn't wake her self up somehow. The clock said it was 11:30 (Ebbe had history just before lunch) and she still had half an hour before the bell rang. She grabbed her water bottle and poured some water into her hand which she splashed on her face. That was a bit better.

Ebbe continued to read but at the end of page six she had to close her eyes, if only for a second. She shut her tired lids tightly together for just a couple seconds. But when she opened them, she was no longer sitting in her history class.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is a bit short but things are picking up. I hope you like the suspense until I post the next chapter which I will try to have up by Friday or Saturday of this week. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	3. Dementors

**Ebbe is now officially in Harry Potter world. And she gets her fist shot at magic. Please leave me a review once you've finished**

**I do not own Harry Potter the story nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Ebbe was sitting on a cold asphalt street surrounded by dark houses. The air surrounding her was cold and misty. The fog was so thick that it covered the sky blocking the stars and seemed to envelope Ebbe like a vapor blanket.

Goose bumps ran up Ebbe's arms and she shivered. "Where the hell am I?" she asked to the empty air. She got up and started forward until she reached the end of the street. The street sign said she was on Picket Avenue. Great. So where was Picket Avenue? And how did she get there?

She sat down on a bench with a blank mind (she was never one to panic in odd situations but she also wasn't very good at thinking on her feet) and noticed for the first time that she held a book in her hands. Ebbe looked at the cover and saw it was the book she was reading in History. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She tried to turn over its leaves but the book wouldn't budge. She ran her fingers across the wide margins until she came to the cover. She tried again and it turned. Now thoroughly confused ten times over, Ebbe flipped through the pages and came to rest at page seven. There, right in front of her eyes, words were being set down.

"Severus . . . please . . . please . . . "  
"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity  
fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds  
of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense  
of...

Ebbe looked up from the page. Those words were put down on a blank page, some of them appearing right away, some taking longer as if...as if the words were writing out what was happening at that very moment. Ebbe looked around again. The fog, the old looking streetlamps, the perfect lawns that people rarely had in San Diego...

Ebbe started to panic. She looked at her book again and just saw the words:

"and the great snake swayed and  
slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood."

write itself before the chapter ended. Ebbe jumped up and started to run. She didn't where to or for how long she ran, she simply ran with all her strength until she collapsed on another park bench. Panting, Ebbe looked at her book again. The next pages wouldn't turn. She thought hard of what the next chapter was about.

It was about Harry learning more about Dumbledore. He read that article in the Daily Prophet. When did that happen? Ebbe couldn't remember if the book said so or not. When will she be able to turn the page and see what's happening?

Ebbe suddenly slapped her face. This was crazy talk. Stuck in Harry Potter world? While it would be Ebbe's dream come true, it couldn't possibly real. Was she dreaming? Could her actual self be asleep at her desk, drooling all over her signed edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? But whenever Ebbe realized she was dreaming, she always woke up right away.

"Where the freaking hell am I?" Ebbe shouted to the empty street. A dog bayed at her yell somewhere and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Tears started to pour down Ebbe's suntanned face. She stood up and started to run again. She hoped that running would help clear head, but the farther she ran, the more hopeless she felt. Soon, she felt so filled with despair that she had to stop. Dread was filling every inch of her inner being and her tears started to come faster and faster as she remembered when Mary-Anne had called her the nastiest of names in second grade. Then she recalled how Sara and Dakota had stolen her clothes from her locker after changing into her gym clothes and hid them when she was in seventh grade. Ebbe remembered when she had gotten so brown from being down by the beach that all her homeroom was calling her an Indian and Pocahontas.

Ebbe collapsed on the stony street and cried silent sobs into her hands. She couldn't go on. There was nothing she could do. She was done for...

A man's cry jerks Ebbe's head up. She looked down the road and saw a man fall on the ground, passed out. Ebbe quickly saw the reason why. Five dementors were coming upon him fast. One was reaching up to his hood. Ebbe sprang up despite the hopelessness seeping through her. She had to save that man.

Without thinking, she raced towards the dementors not even sure what she was going to do. She had no plan, no wand, not even a clear sense if what she was seeing was real or not. She just had to save the man from suffering a fate worse than death.

Ebbe closed the distance between her and the dementors and the veiled creatures looked up from the man to her. Three of them came after her and her insides began to turn inside out at the anguish that was erupting in the pit of her stomach. She fell and her hand closed around something long and thin sitting next to her. Looking down, Ebbe saw her fingers curled around a long, maybe 10 inches, stick with a small curve to it. She new at once that it was the man's wand.

Ebbe raised it feebly against the dementors but her arm quickly dropped again. One of them already had its hood down and was bending over the man while the second stood like a guard. The other three were closing in on her quickly. Would she be able to produce a strong enough patronus? She knew what she had to do, she knew the words, but it had taken Harry nearly a whole year to make a solid one. Would she even be able to do magic at all? _"Yes,"_ Ebbe thought filled with sudden strength. She could see the dementors. Muggles can't. She can do magic and she _will _save herself and the man.

Ebbe roamed her mind for a happy memory in her darkened mind. She thought of the waves of the beach on a perfect, sunny day. She thought of the way the water rose and fell in a rhythmic song, poetic and calming. She thought of the way the hot sand felt on her wet feet when she walked from the water back home. Ebbe raised the wand a second time and filled with a longing for that sunny beach day she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silvery glow emanated from the tip of the wand and a wolf formed from the mist. It gave a growl and a bark before it charged after the dementors nipping at their heels and chasing all of them away. Ebbe gave a weak smile as the wolf returned to her side. It filled her with strength and she placed her hand on its side just as it faded in a shimmering glow of silver. She had done. She produced a full, solid patronus on her very first try. Even her very first try at magic itself.

Ebbe's legs shook as she stood up from the street. She looked up at the clouded sky and then down at the man. "Where the hell am I?" she asked for the third time that night before collapsing with exhaustion next to the man.

* * *

**Like Ebbe's first look in Harry Potter land? I know that it is not likely that someone could produce a full fledged patronus on their first go but Ebbe is going to find that she has amazing magical abilities that surpass most witches and wizards. Please leave reviews! **


	4. Discovery

**So it kinda took a while to get this chapter up. Really sorry. My computer was on the fritz and it was being really mean to me. This chapter is longer to make up for chapter 3 (or was it chapter 2 that was real short) and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, George would've died instead of Fred. Fred was really my favorite twin. Not really sure why... Did I mention that already?  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ebbe woke with a fuzzy brain and an aching head. She didn't want to open her eyes. Something was bothering her. Where was she? Ebbe creaked open an eyelid and found herself in a small, cozy room with a dresser, table, and window draped with heavy curtains keeping the room dark. This wasn't her room. This certainly wasn't Mr. Bartle's classroom back at school.

Ebbe tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of nausea. Then it all came back to her; the sudden appearance in what seemed to be the world of Harry Potter, the running to nowhere, the run-in with the dementors... The thought of dementors sent shivers up Ebbe's spin. She knew that they sucked the joy right out of a person, but she never expected it to feel that horrible.

Ebbe collapsed back down on the bed and went back to figuring out where she was. She should get up, look around. But all she seemed to be able to do was lift her head an inch or so before the nausea returned. She had done really big magic the night (or maybe it was two nights?) before. Her first shot ever at a real wand had drained her more than she had ever felt. She had less energy than even the time she had gone out surfing from 6 in the morning to 11 at night one day during the summer.

Ebbe closed her eyes and tried to keep her thoughts straight. She formed a mental list and ran through it to asses her situation.

1) She was most likely in the man's house, whoever he was.

2) She was in Harry Potter world, or at least things seemed so.

3) She has a book that writes itself as it happens...

Where was her book? Ebbe searched back into her mind. She didn't have it in her hand when she produced the patronus. She didn't have it when she was running towards the dementors. But she did have it when she collapsed the first time on the street before she noticed the man or the dementors. She must've dropped it then. She had to get it back. If someone found it, especially someone from the wizard world...

Ebbe shook herself and tried to get up. Her arms wouldn't work and she could hardly keep her head up. Having done an extremely difficult spell the first time she had a go at a wand had thoroughly drained her.

Ebbe quickly abandoned her attempt to get up and began to think how she would go about next. Someone was bound to come in soon and she had to have some kind of story. She couldn't exactly go blabbering that she was from a completely muggle world and somehow got sucked into her favorite book. Ebbe tried to organize her thought but ended up with a headache. Her eyes were drooping and she could hardly stay awake. She felt the way she did just before she disappeared from Mr. Bartle's class. Ebbe's head fell to the side and she fell back asleep in the warm bed.

* * *

When Ebbe woke again, she again wasn't sure where she was. However, her thoughts came back in a jumble much more quickly than last time and the first thing she tried was to get up. She managed to sit up all the way when the doorknob wiggled and turned. Ebbe laid back down as fast as possible and closed her eyes. She did not want to be interrogated just yet. The door opened and Ebbe watched through a thin slit in her eyelids. The man she saw attacked came in with a tray of tea which he set down on a table next to Ebbe's bed. He poured a cup and scooped a little into a spoon. He then brought it to Ebbe's lips and carefully poured it into her mouth. The tea was warm but not hot and smelled of herb and spice. Ebbe had trouble not spitting it out. She hated tea, especially when it was hot.

She managed to swallow down the entire cup and felt better afterward. She supposed it had some sort of healing potion in it. The man got up and cast a worried glance her way before leaving the room again. Ebbe sat up the moment he left and rubbed the middle of her forehead, right where it hurt. "Calm down," she mumbled to herself, "Calm down. It's just a dream or a coma or...something. You'll wake up back in school in just a second. Mr. Bartle will be yelling at you for falling asleep in class. Mary-Anne and Sara and Dakota and Tracey will start laughing at you and everything will be back to normal." Ebbe stopped rubbing her head and wondered if she wanted to go back to normal. Back to being made fun of. Back to being utterly alone with only the ocean and her books to comfort her. Back to having no sense of a future except living off her rich parents, doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

No, Ebbe didn't want to go back to her old life. But if she was going to be in...whatever this was she was going to have to come up with some sort of story. "I am 17 years old," Ebbe muttered to herself, "I was in the Ravenclaw house but being muggle-born I had to go on the run. My parents don't know what's going on, they think I'm at school." Ebbe thought for a moment. She needed a wand. She can obviously do magic and the man also knows this and he'll wonder why she doesn't have a wand. "I lost it when I came upon a couple of snatchers," Ebbe finished. Now she needed to find her book.

She was about to scoot out of bed when the door opened again. The man came in this time with no tray but a bottle of what was probably a potion. "Oh, your awake," the man said sounding very relieved, "Thought you'd be asleep forever. Was just about to give you a Revive Potion but I see you're all right now."

Ebbe gave a small start at the man's accent. Of course he would be British. "Yes I feel fine. But what happened? How long was I out?" she asked in her best British accent.

"Well you see," the man said, "I was being attacked by dementors and I had never been able to produce a good patronus so I was as good as dead. Or as good as without a soul. But then a silvery thing came up and drove those dark things away. I found you unconscious holding my wand so I brought you here, to my home and have been trying to take care of you, but again, healing isn't my strong suit. You've been out for a day and a half."

"So long?" Ebbe asked almost forgetting to talk likewise the man, "I guess I really worked myself. That was the first time I've ever tried a patronus, you see."

The man's eyes widened. "First time, eh? Well that was a full fledged patronus. Very impressive."

"Thanks," Ebbe muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"My name is Aric by the way. Aric Willson."

"Ebbolina Kens. But you can call me Ebbe. Or Angelin. Or Luci. Or Cali. Whatever you like," Ebbe said as she looked up at Aric. He had a kind face with dark hair and looked to be in his 40s.

Aric raised his eyebrows. "Got a lot of nicknames do we?"

"No," Ebbe answered, "I just have a lot of middle names. My full name is Ebbolina Angelin Eustances Caliandra Lucila Kens." Ebbe changed California because she didn't want to appear American.

Aric laughed with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And how did Miss Ebbolina Angelina...Calicandra...Estance... Oh I give up. How did you, hmmm...Luci-I like that name; it was my wife's- end up on a dark street full of dementors?"

"Well," Ebbe started, "I still have a year to go at Hogwarts, but..." Ebbe suddenly saw the flaw in her story. Hogwarts hasn't started yet. The ministry hasn't fallen yet. Harry Potter could still be at the Dursleys for all she knew.

"But?.." Aric promted.

"Well," Ebbe said starting to sweat, "I'm muggle born you see. And I haven't exactly got my faith in the ministry anymore, what after all they've been wrong about. And it has probably been infiltrated by now anyway. So I thought I would get a step ahead. I, uh, erased my parent's memories and sent them to, um, America so that they could be safe. And I started out on my own. I suppose I could've gone with them too but...I want to do something. I know Who-Know-Who is back and I know he's going to strike and I want to help stop him. I guess I felt that this is my fight too."

Aric stared at Ebbe for a long while. She counted the seconds silently in her head. _1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. 4 Mississippi. 5 Mississ..._

Aric's face broke into a small smile as he said, "That is a very brave thing to do. Are you in Gryffindor house?"

"No, I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I see. Was a Hufflpuff myself. Interesting house that is. Well no matter. I suppose you can stay here as long as you want. I might as well so something I can look back on and be proud of."

"Oh no!" Ebbe cried, "I'm muggle born! I would put you in danger!"

Aric chuckled and said, "You can't put me in any much danger than I'm already in, cause you see, I'm muggle born too." He walked over to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes. "If anything, I'm putting _you _in more danger." Aric came back in front of Ebbe and said, "Now listen here Luci. You can stay as long as you want. I expect the ministry will fall soon and all the muggles will be hunted down. A young girl like you won't last all that long out there especially without a wand. Yes, I noticed you used my wand to fight those dementors and I could find no other than my own. What happened to your wand?"

"Well," Ebbe trailed, "I got into a kinda tight situation with a couple of Death Eaters and I got away but lost my wand in the process."

"I see. Well as it happens I have an extra wand for ya."

Ebbe followed Aric out of the bedroom and into a narrow hall that led into a living area with a fireplace and a lot of shelves all completely filled but in an orderly way with neat labels for everything. Aric walked to a completely covered desk and pulled out his wand. He muttered something a click told Ebbe that something had unlocked. Aric opened a drawer and pulled out something long and thin.

Her handed the wand to Ebbe and said, "12 1/2 inches. Made from cherry wood. Has the core of a phoenix feather. Was my wife's. Kept it after she died. Thought it might come in handy. Guess I was right."

Ebbe stroked the length of the wand. It was very firm but also slightly crimped. She exchanged it to her right hand got a grip on the thing. It felt good in her hand. The wand seemed to feel the same. A thing stream of light came out from the tip and spread through the room, fading as it stretched itself thin. "I think it likes me," Ebbe said, "Thank you so much."

Aric smiled and said, "Don't mention it Luci. Like I said earlier, at least I'll have done something good to look back on." Ebbe nodded and looked into Aric's eyes. At least she now had one thing sorted out: She was definitely in the wizarding world.

* * *

**Yes? No? A little confusing? Do you like Aric? By the way, he calls Ebbe by Luci so don't get confused if you see him say that name. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Ebbe's Harry Potter book! I'm going to take care of that in the next chapter. PLEASE leave reviews! Tell me what you think and also tell me what kind of wand you think you would have and I'll post some of them in the next chapter!**


End file.
